My Girl's Ex Boyfriend
by x-itachisgirl-x
Summary: Paralel to Lost Love till c3. NejiSaku, Sasuke leaves and Neji takes his place. Sasuke comes back expecting Sakura to be waiting. Another love interest, but i'm not spoiling anything XD.
1. Prologue He's Leaving

**Prologue He's Leaving**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru. But when he comes back, expecting to take up where he left off, how does he react when he discovers Sakura is dating Hyuuga Neji?**

**Prologue**

"I'm leaving." Haruno Sakura looked up into the hard onyx eyes of her long term boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. She wasn't surprised. She knew it would come eventually. But she still didn't understand why. He had a life here now. He had _her_. Didn't that mean anything to him? Well obviously not.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to find him. I have to go and get stronger, and I have to find him, and I have to kill him."

"WHY?!" she cried, tears welling up in her almost angry eyes.

"BECAUSE HE KILLED MY FAMILY! HE KILLED THEM, AND I CAN'T JUST LET THAT GO! IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT THEN I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sakura gasped. His words were like a physical blow.

"But I love you Sasuke. You said you loved me. Why aren't I enough?"

"Because nothing will ever be enough. Nothing until he's dead. Not even you." Sakura stared him straight in the face, eyes dry.

"Then leave. But don't expect me to be waiting when you come back." She replied, turning away

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope I've kept relatively in character, and chapter 1 will be up soon XD. Reviews encourage me**

**x-ig-x**


	2. Chapter 1 Can't Go On Not Loving

**Chapter 1 Can't Go On Not Loving**

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru. But when he comes back, expecting to take up where he left off, how does he react when he discovers Sakura is dating Hyuuga Neji?**

Set 4 months after the prologue

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura flicked her hair behind her shoulders and walked out of the hospital doors. She walked quickly, but still it was nearing dusk when she reached her destination. She sat down on the grass beside the lake, clutching her notes to her chest. Even now she couldn't erase the aching in her stomach whenever she thought of _him._ This had been their place, and still she couldn't stay away. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and slid down her face.

"You spend far too much time on your own Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Neji-san, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming." Sakura stood up, hastily wiping her eyes.

"You don't need to leave on my account. I was merely commenting on the amount of time you've been spending here since Uchiha left."

"You've been _spying _onme?"

"No. I don't spy, I just noticed. That's all. Now are you going to sit back down or not?" Neji motioned the spot next to him on the grass. Sakura sighed and sat down, still staring out over the water.

"So, why the sudden concern, Neji-san?" Sakura asked, looking round to face him.

"Because you loved him. And he left you. And you're hurting. I don't like to see the people I care about in pain." He replied quietly, his face impassive

"I appreciate your worrying about me Neji-san, but really, I'm fine."

"If that's the case, then what's this all about?" Neji answered, reaching to wipe a tear from Sakura's cheek. She froze at the contact, but Neji's hand did not move from her face. "I can't understand why he would leave you. If you were mine I would never let you go." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "Never." And he leaned in and kissed her. Sakura couldn't move. She didn't quite know where this sudden affection had come from. Sure, they were friends, but nothing was ever hinted as more than that. She hadn't ever considered it. But now that she thought about it she realised how fond she had become of Neji over the months since Sasuke left. Yes she had loved Sasuke, but now it was time to move on. Neji pulled back. "I'm sorry. That was unfair. You're still grieving, and I'm not helping. I'd best go." And he turned to leave.

"Neji?" He turned. "Don't leave." And she kissed him back.

**A/N: I know it's like really really short, but I needed to put it in to start off the story. The next chapter will be up soon. Review!!**

**x-ig-x**


	3. Chapter 2 He Left Everything I Need

**Chapter 2 He Left Everything I Need**

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru. But when he comes back, expecting to take up where he left off, how does he react when he discovers Sakura is dating Hyuuga Neji?**

**Warning: Possible (which means likely) OOCness XD**

**Chapter 2 – He left everything I need**

Sakura closed the door and leaned back against it, smiling at the memory of the walk home with Neji.

"_Come. I'll walk you home." Neji said eventually, taking her hand and pulling her up off the damp grass. They walked through the village, hand in hand attracting curious looks and frequent glares from people they passed. Neji hooked his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer as he whispered in her ear "I think we're attracting attention."_

"_I don't care." She whispered back, and looped her arms around Neji's neck, kissing him full on the lips. He froze for a second, not so used to such public displays of affection. This wasn't in his nature…_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sakura was broken out of her reverie by a harsh banging on the door.

"HARUNO SAKURA!! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!" Sakura sighed and undid the lock on her front door.

"Hi Ino."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I, or did I not, just see you and Hyuuga Neji MAKING OUT on your doorstep?" Sakura blushed and looked away.

"You might have done." She replied with a slight smirk.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I saw you! Why didn't you TELL me you were together?" Ino demanded.

"Well it's a relatively new thing. I haven't really had a chance yet."

"You're supposed to tell me as soon as these things happen! I don't care if it's a new thing, you tell me STRAIGHT AWAY!"

"Ino…"

"WHAT!"

"It has only just happened. I really REALLY haven't had a chance to tell you yet!"

"Oh…" She stood there, just looking at Sakura for a few seconds. "But OMG, you and HYUUGA NEJI!! Tell me how that happened! I didn't think you were over Sasuke!"

"Neither did I."

"Well then spill!"

Neji wandered back through the streets of Konoha towards the Hyuuga complex when he heard his cousin calling from behind him.

"Neji-niisan, you're out late, you're normally in meditating by now. Neji-niisan?"

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay thank you, Neji-niisan." She froze as she caught up with her cousin.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"N-Neji-niisan, you-you're _smiling!_ You never smile. At least, not in public. It's not even a _smirk!_ It's an actual _SMILE!_ Why are you so happy?"

"Sasuke." Was his simple answer.

"Sasuke? That doesn't make sense. What about Sasuke? Is he back? Why would you be that happy? Oh no. Now I sound like Ino." She pulled a face and firmly closed her mouth, looking back down at the floor.

"No, Hinata-chan, he's not back. And you know what? I don't think anyone would care if he does come back. He'll be too late anyway." He smirked at the confused look on his younger cousin's face.

"But Sakura-chan would care. She loves Sasuke-kun." Neji turned to her and smiled.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure." She looked up in surprise.

"You… and Sakura-chan?" Neji simply looked back at the path and carried on walking, leaving Hinata stood, dumbstruck in the middle of the road. He walked a few meters before sensing a movement behind him. He turned to see Hinata heading towards Sakura's house in the middle of the village. He smiled again, to himself this time, and continued his journey back to his home.

"So he kissed you, just like that?" Ino persisted, despite being told the story 4 different ways already.

"Yes. How many more times? I'll get that." Sakura replied, getting up off the sofa to answer the door. "Hi Hinata-chan, come in."

"Good evening Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Sakura… you and Neji-san?"

"God, news travels fast doesn't it? Yes Neji-kun and I are together."

"Aww, Sakura that's so sweet. Congratulations! You have to tell me exactly what happened!" Sakura sighed and sat back down. It was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: Yeah I know Hinata was acting a lil OOC, but I couldn't help it, I did try, honest! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, hope you enjoy!!**

**x-ig-x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got together before he left, but he leaves her to find Orochimaru. But when he comes back, expecting to take up where he left off, how does he react when he discovers Sakura is dating Hyuuga Neji?**

**Warning: Again, possible (likely) OOCness XD**

**x-ig-x**

**Chapter 3 – **_**as yet untitled XD**_

Sakura was awakened by a breeze blowing through her bedroom window. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but sat up suddenly when she remembered that she had in fact closed the window before going to bed the night before. A quick scan of the room revealed that nothing was desperately wrong. Nothing seemed damaged, and it didn't look like anything had been taken either. In fact it looked like nothing but the window had been touched at all. It was only as she swung her legs off her bed that she noticed the small piece of card, about the size of a business card, sat on her dressing table. She stared at it for a few minutes, recognising the Hyuuga crest on the front. Gingerly, she picked it up and turned it over.

_Sakura_

_Meet me at the lake, 6:00. _

_Dress smart._

_Neji_

She began to smile before she realised what this meant. Neji had been in her room while she was asleep. In a way this didn't bother her, but at the same time it alarmed her that someone was able to get in without her knowing about it. She went to the open window and pulled it shut, making a mental note to get the lock fixed. Walking into the hall she heard a tapping at the door. After confirming that it was in fact only 2:35 am, and wondering what the hell anyone could possibly want at such a stupid hour of the morning, she opened the door to a very impatient looking slug.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama needs your help. 3 ANBU teams returned from a mission about 20 minutes ago. All but 2 ninja are in critical condition and all senior medics are being called to treat them."

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes." She replied, already closing the door on the disgruntled animal who knew Sakura would arrive at the hospital long before she did. Sakura rushed to the shower, letting the freezing cold water wake her thoroughly before turning on the hot tap to get washed. Getting out, she grabbed a clean uniform from her wardrobe, a small box of cereal and a hairbrush before heading out the door. She ate as she ran through the deserted Konoha streets, silent except for the footsteps of the medics all heading for the hospital.

Sakura rushed through the hospital doors, only to run straight into Shizune, who had obviously been given the job of assigning them all to their ANBU patients.

"Hey Shizune, busy?"

"Sakura! Thank god you're here. Tsunade's been going mental. Room 307, she's been calling for you for the past half hour!"

"Then she sent a very slow slug…" Sakura muttered as she climbed the stairs to her assigned room. She paused at the unexpected silence as she reached the fourth floor. Considering the state of emergency the hospital was in she would have expected a little more noise, even four storeys up. She hurried along the corridor to the biggest room on the floor. She knocked lightly on the door.

"That had better be Sakura." Came the strained voice of the Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura replied, slowly opening the door. She caught a glimpse of a mop of bright red hair and dark eyes on the operation table.

"Kazekage Gaara?"

"Kazekage Gaara?" Sakura whispered as she edged into the room. "What happened?" the question was directed at a desperate Tsunade who looked like she was about to pass out.

"He's hurt. Badly."

"Well, duh. That much I can work out, but how?" she asked, still stood in shock.

"I'll explain how once he's stable. We need to keep him drugged though. For the sake of the village." Sakura understood the mix of command and anxiety in her mentor's voice and got to work immediately. It was not her job to question; it was her job to heal. The questions could wait.

7 ½ hours, and a considerable amount of charka later, Gaara was healed.

"Broken bones down the entire left side of his body, significant breaks down his right side. Punctured lung, ruptured spleen, burst appendix. Severe strain on heart, crushed stomach and intestines, severe internal bleeding and haemorrhaging of the brain. **(A/N: I don't know if all of that is actually possible, but humour me) **What caused this kind of damage? And why didn't the shukaku protect him? And why do we have to keep him drugged?" Sakura exploded with questions.

"Sakura, calm down. I will explain everything in good time. Come to my office in n hour. Meanwhile, go and get some breakfast." Tsunade replied calmly.

"But what about the other patients? 3 ANBU teams came in this morning with severe injuries, I need to tend to them."

"You've just spent 7 ½ hours tending to the Kazekage. You're in no fit state to do anything right now. Have a break; you can tend to the others when you get back." Sakura scowled at her mentor's painfully annoying logic as she headed out of the room. She walked down the stairs and out the hospital doors in a daze. She just couldn't understand how Gaara of all people had come to sustain such damage. She walked some way across the village, surprisingly slowly, and into Ichiraku's, unsurprised to see Naruto sat there with an ever increasing number of empty bowls piled beside him.

"Hey Sakura! Geez, what happened to you?" He exclaimed, taking in her bedraggled appearance.

"Emergency at hospital." She replied after ordering a large portion of ramen and slumping into a seat.

"Oh? How long have you been there?"

"Since 2:45." She replied, yawning.

"Seriously? You've been healing for almost 8 hours!" Sakura looked at the clock in disbelief, but Naruto was right, it was nearly 10:45

"It must have taken longer to walk over here than I thought." She practically inhaled the ramen that was put in front of her before quickly ordering another bowl.

When her pile of empty bowls began to rival Naruto's, she bid goodbye to her former team mate and headed back to the hospital. Although there was not so much pandemonium as earlier in the morning, there was still a lot of work to do. Once again Sakura found Shizune not far inside, this time instructing the apprentice and lesser qualified nurses what to do to cover for the senior medics.

"Oh, Sakura, Tsunade-sama said you have to go straight to her office and under no circumstance are you to start work again."

"And since when have I listened to her demands and ignored work? Tell her I'll be there once I've checked on the ANBU teams." Shizune rolled her eyes at the medic-nin's back as she walked away.

Sakura spent just over 2 hours checking and re-checking the 12 ANBU members before her curiosity got the better of her and she headed over to Tsunade's hospital office.

"Come in." Tsunade shouted before Sakura had even knocked on the door.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-shishou."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sakura, but did I or did I not instruct you to come straight here on our return?"

"Ah, but at the same time knowing full well that I would go and tend to the patients first anyway." Sakura replied quickly. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"True. I fact I wasn't expecting you so soon. Well you're here now, so I suppose I had better explain what's going on. Sit down." Sakura did as her mentor instructed, unveiled curiosity lighting he features. "You have probably guessed that the ANBU mission was linked with the Kazekage?" she paused long enough for Sakura to nod. "Well the 3 ANBU teams had been assigned to guard the Kazekage, along with thetop sand ninja." Sakura tried and failed to contain the questions.

"But why? Who is after Gaara-kun?"

"No-one is after Gaara-_sama_ per se. Akatsuki want the shukaku. And although this may not actually kill him, it won't do him any good, to put it _very_ mildy. And it certainly wouldn't bode well for the rest of us."

"But that doesn't explain how Gaara-kun sustained such heavy damage." Sakura interjected, using –kun simply to annoy her shishou. Judging by the look Tsunade gave her, it worked.

"Akatsuki made their move to kidnap Gaara-sama yesterday. During the battle Gaara ended up fighting Uchiha Itachi." Sakura gasped. "After being hit by the Mangekyou, Gaara lost consciousness, effectively letting the Shukaku free."

"So we won? Surely Akatsuki couldn't beat the Shukaku and 3 ANBU teams? I mean, even Sasuke-kun…" she trailed off.

"Akatsuki couldn't have beaten the Shukaku, if Itachi hadn't used the Mangekyou. The Shukaku was impressed, and that's no mean feat. But it turned. It tried to kill Gaara, very nearly did. Nearly killed 4 of our top ANBU members too. The remaining ninja managed to subdue I though. They awoke Gaara and everyone escaped Akatsuki eventually and ended up back here.

"But I don't understand. Gaara is the Shukaku's host, why would it turn on him?"

"If it weren't for the Shukaku, Gaara would not be special. He would be a very strong ninja, granted, but nothing would make him any different from others like Temari, Kankouro, you… The Shukaku is proud. It wants an extraordinary host. And Itachi is nothing if not extraordinary. Where the mission failed was that no one considered _its_ feelings. It _wants _to go."

"But the Shukaku hasn't surfaced since we were Genin. Surely Gaara can make sure it doesn't appear, unless…"

Tsunade looked her straight in the eye and nodded.

"Gaara is losing control."

Neji was sat cross legged on his bed, trying to meditate. The only problem was that he could not focus on nothing. The more he tried the more an image of Sakura, arms around his neck, lips centimetres from his, kept creeping into his head. He couldn't remember where his affection for the kunoichi had come from, or when it had started. All he knew when he saw her sat by the lake, looking so alone, was that she needed someone just as much as he did. And when he kissed her it seemed like the most obvious thing to do. He hadn't realised until that moment how much she meant to him. He wasn't going to declare undying love to her or anything like that. But he did care.

"_Gaara's losing control."_

As if on cue Tsunade and Sakura heard a terrified scream from somewhere above their heads. The two of them rushed out of Tsunade's office and towards the stairs, where they found the nurse assigned to supervise Gaara running down towards them.

"Tsunade-sama, Gaara-kun, he,.. he…"

"I know what must have happened. Here, take this, and go on a break. Take as long as you need." Tsunade cut in, producing a bottle of sake from somewhere on her person.

As soon as the nurse disappeared, they continued up the stairs. Bursting through the door they found Gaara battling to control a half formed Shukaku.

"Well… thank god… someone's here… that knows… what they're doing…and doesn't run… away screaming… Oh hey… Sakura-chan…"

"Don't be unfair Gaara-kun. You don't exactly look welcoming right now. And if I'm right, only Tsunade-sama and I actually know about your um… predicament." Sakura answered, ignoring her sensei's questioning look about their continued use of the honourifics.

"Yeah well… are you two… going to help… me here, or… just stand there… looking pretty?" He retaliated, smiling, further arousing Tsunade's suspicions about his relationship with her student. She didn't say anything however, and got straight to work trying to stupefy the shukaku whilst keeping Gaara awake. After half an hour's strenuous work, the three of them managed to get the demon under control.

"Damned thing. I don't think it liked the battle with Itachi. Seems intent on revenge. Bloody demons."

"Gaara-sama, we need to talk about that." He looked up.

"Things aren't quite as simple as that, Gaara-kun." Sakura interrupted.

"It is true that the Shukaku seeks Itachi. But it does not want revenge." Tsunade continued. Sakura took his hand.

"Gaara-kun, it wishes to join Itachi."

"…_it wishes to join Itachi."_

Gaara slammed his free fist down on the hospital bed, causing the room to shake.

"Well I won't let it. It has no free will. It can't do anything without my agreement." He looked at Tsunade, daring her to contradict him.

"Gaara-kun there's more." Sakura spoke softly beside him. Gaara's face softened at the sound of her voice. "The shukaku, it's getting stronger. It's _developing_ free will. Gaara-kun, you're losing control."

"Then I will have to die. If I die, the shukaku goes with me." he was morbidly pleased to feel Sakura's hand tighten around his.

"Gaara-kun…" she looked at him, tears in her eyes. Gaara wiped them away with his thumb.

"Ahem…" Tsunade coughed to get their attention. "You know it isn't as simple as that. But there is a chance. _I_ can remove the shukaku in a way that will kill it, but may keep you alive. The chance of survival is around 40, but I can't see another option." Gaara nodded solemnly as Sakura squeezed his hand. "Tell me, have you chosen the next Kazekage?"

"I have someone in mind."

"Good, you will need to inform them, and your village. They will need to be put in control until you get back. This procedure is not quick, and you will need plenty of time to recover. You do not need to tell your people everything, but I suggest telling them a little of the truth. That decision, however, is entirely up to you. We will leave you to consider this for a while. Meanwhile, I need a private word with Sakura." Gaara reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand, saying goodbye with a small smile, Sakura waved and followed Tsunade back to her office.

"Now Sakura. What on Earth is going on between you and the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked when they were back inside her office.

"Nothing, shishou, Gaara-kun and I are just friends."

"Well you look like more than friends from where I'm standing. Don't get me wrong, I would not disapprove of a relationship between you and Gaara-sama, but I like to be kept informed of these things."

"Honestly, Tsunade-shishou, nothing is going on. As a matter of fact, I'm seeing someone else." Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"And who might that be?"

"Hyuuga Ne… Oh my god Neji! I was supposed to meet him at 6!" she exclaimed, noting the time at nearly 7:30. "Sorry, shishou, I have to go." She said, before disappearing in a flurry of petals. Tsunade shook her head, unable to tell Sakura that she didn't disapprove of Neji either…

Neji checked the time for the tenth time. Nearly 8. He sighed. She wasn't coming. He got up to leave when a flurry of cherry blossom petals caught his eye. Sakura ran to him as best she could in the black cocktail dress she had quickly put on in her brief visit home.

"Oh, Neji-kun, I'm so so sorry I'm late, there was an emergency at the hospital…" Neji caught something about Tsunade and losing track of time before he placed a finger on her lips and took her hand.

"Follow me." he whispered, and led her into the trees. Ten minutes of walking later and the couple entered a clearing. Sakura gasped as she saw the large picnic blanket in the centre, covered with more different types of food than she even knew existed.

"You did all this, for me?"

"No I thought I'd leave it for the birds." Neji replied, smirking.

"Sasuke-kun would never have done anything like this. Oh, sorry, force of habit." She added when she caught Neji's pained expression. He shook his head in response.

"Do you still love him?" he asked, staring at a point somewhere ahead of him.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "And I don't think I'll ever stop. But I don't _need_ him anymore. I have someone else now." She said, smiling pointedly at him.

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, obviously!" she teased as they sat down by the blanket. Neji just laughed and began to eat.

"Tuck in." he instructed, so she did, only then realising how hungry she was.

They ate until the blanket was almost empty, and the two bottles of champagne were long gone. Sakura lay back in the grass.

"So you got me all dressed up, for a picnic?"

"No." he answered, placing one hand either side of Sakura's head so he was looking down at her. "I got you all dressed up for this." And he lowered his lips to hers. It was a light kiss, but as he pulled away Sakura moaned and looped her arms around his neck.

"Now that's not very fair, is it?" she whispered before pulling his face back down to meet hers. He let her roll over so she was lying on top of him, hands still looped round his neck. His hands slipped round her waist as she traced circles on his lips with her tongue. One of her hands tangled in his hair and his hand on the small of her back pulled her ever closer. Her free hand came to rest on his chest, carefully working free the top buttons of his shirt. Her dress rode up her thighs as she straddled his hips, his lips kissing down to her collarbone as she undid the last of his buttons. He helped her slide the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, and saw her marvel at the obvious strength of his muscles. He rolled her over, smirking.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Neji whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and sat up, carefully rolling him off of her, still staring at his exposed chest. He sat up next to her, carefully looping an arm around her waist before lying back down with her head on his chest. It was only a few minutes before Neji realised she had fallen asleep in his arms. He whispered to her, "Sleep well, Sakura-chan."

**A/N: Woo a really long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed.**

**I know I've kind of introduced a kind of side plot, but I was finding it difficult to just write about Neji and Sakura without something to back it up.**

**x-ig-x**


End file.
